


He Senses Something, Call it Desperation

by memeicorn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut, Watersports, this is not how i want to be remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeicorn/pseuds/memeicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna be pissing like crazy, James," Bruce said, and a split-second flash of the image in Adam's mind sent a sudden rush of blood south that he wasn't prepared for in the slightest. He reached to fumble with the cables hooked up to the microphones, partly to make sure everything was set up properly, but mostly so he could busy his hands with a task.</p><p>"Is that what happens when you drink water? What do I do with this new information?" James quipped.</p><p>"You guys ready?" Adam asked with haste, trying to bury the thought away instinctively.</p><p>"As long as James doesn't run to the bathroom in the middle of filming! We've got a show to do, man!" Bruce said exaggeratedly.</p><p>All it took was a jocular outburst from James of "I can hold it, I'm a big kid!" before Adam was rushing to start the capture, praying the joke would die with his arousal once they launched into gameplay. All Adam could think as James reached for the CD binder was <i>damn, that's a new one.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Senses Something, Call it Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind this is that i am watersports filth and i couldn't find anyone taking requests/commissions who would do this, so i decided to take matters into my own hands. this is completely self indulgent and i am a killems trash factory. title shamelessly ripped from the ballad of mona lisa by panic at the disco. cw (obviously) for watersports

Adam first realised it when James chugged nearly half of his water bottle right before they started filming for Demo Disk. Bruce had raised a curious eyebrow at him and asked, "Thirsty?"

"I've been trying to hydrate more throughout the day, not just when I'm working out," James explained, setting his bottle down on the desk in front of them. "Six bottles a day. This is number three."

"You're gonna be pissing like crazy, James," Bruce said, and a split-second flash of the image in Adam's mind sent a sudden rush of blood south that he wasn't prepared for in the slightest. He reached to fumble with the cables hooked up to the microphones, partly to make sure everything was set up properly, but mostly so he could busy his hands with a task.

"Is that what happens when you drink water? What do I do with this new information?" James quipped.

"You guys ready?" Adam asked with haste, trying to bury the thought away instinctively.

"As long as James doesn't run to the bathroom in the middle of filming! We've got a show to do, man!" Bruce said exaggeratedly.

All it took was a jocular outburst from James of "I can hold it, I'm a big kid!" before Adam was rushing to start the capture, praying the joke would die with his arousal once they launched into gameplay. All Adam could think as James reached for the CD binder was _damn, that's a new one_.

Adam didn't think it would be much of a problem thereafter, thinking he could shuttle the thought to the back of his mind for later. However, the file transfers from the disk seemed to take longer than usual; filming ran a little long. They got some great content out of the disk, but by the time Adam did the end syncs, James was bounding off his chair, chased by Bruce's yelp of "I told you so!" as he hurried for the bathroom. It was then that Adam realised his previous arousal wasn't some fluke or coincidence. He really was getting off on the thought, and it was confounding to say the very least.

After Bruce broke off and all the recordings were stopped, Adam's eyes darted around the office to make sure no one was watching him. He opened the folder where the raw footage from the webcam had just been saved. Scrubbing through it, he could see James was definitely squirming in his chair more than usual in the video, and scrutinizing his movements so closely made Adam feel a stirring in his pants. After a moment, he closed the player, thinking _I can't do this now._ Mostly, he just wanted to pass the footage on to Lawrence to edit and forget about the whole thing. Before he did that, though, he quickly made a copy of the video file, tossing it in a folder with some assorted photoshops. It was stupid, it was so unlike him, but in the end, nobody had to know.

 

 

  
Adam prayed that James' little experiment wouldn't be a persistent problem for him, but over the course of the week, it only seemed to get worse. James was getting up to leave a lot more throughout the course of the day. This wouldn't have been much of an issue normally, except that the rest of the team had caught on, and they were showing no mercy. This came mostly in the form of running filming sessions long so James was held up, or talking in pointed tones about running faucets and waterfalls. Adam wasn't sure how much more of this he could take; he was still coping with the idea of being turned on by James at all, forget the idea of James _pissing._

To his credit, he was hiding his piqued interest incredibly well. That was, however, up until the day Bruce forced the bathroom door shut as a joke, so that James had to stand helplessly outside. Adam happened to be walking past when this ensued, and he caught sight of James grabbing himself in a futile attempt to control his bladder. As soon as he registered what was happening, Adam picked up his walking pace and made a beeline for his desk, hoping he could stave off the thoughts that were beginning to bubble up to his consciousness. As he sat down, he tried to focus on a spot on the wall, the soft murmur of conversation in the office, anything. The image of James was burned inside his mind, though, and against his own will, Adam began exploring the idea of James finally getting into the bathroom, grabbing himself, tilting his head back, groaning in relief when he finally let go. Adam sat there helplessly for a few moments. How had this never occurred to him until now? Why did his mind run with the thought at such an inconvenient time? _Why him?_

"Adam," James' voice pulled him out of his reverie. Adam returned to reality to notice the force with which he was gripping the arms of his chair, his knuckles white. He wasn't sure just how long he'd been out of it, but a very obvious problem was beginning to make itself known between his legs.

"Yeah! Yeah?" Adam yelped, his voice modulating just a bit too high at the end. He mentally kicked himself.

James paused for a moment to survey Adam. His eyes didn't miss his erection, but he focused back on Adam's face. "Overwatch gameplay in ten, yeah?"

"Oh shit, right," Adam replied, glancing at the clock on his computer. "Thanks for reminding me."

James shuffled to his seat and Adam took a deep breath. He barely had time to gather his thoughts before his phone buzzed to life on the desk in front of him.

_**James (1:06 PM):** Was it because of me?_

And just like that, Adam's face reddened and shame washed over him in a wave. He was fully ready for the floor to open up and swallow him down through the street under their building, dropping him into the LA sewers where he felt like he belonged. Something terrible had happened, and he had no idea how to recover from it.

_**Adam (1:08 PM):** What are you talking about?_

_**James (1:08 PM):** Well, I know you didn't get that raging hard-on from your excitement for Overwatch._

_**Adam (1:09 PM):** People get hard-ons, James. We're adults._

_**James (1:09 PM):** If you're into it you can just tell me. Plenty more where that came from._

Upon reading that text, Adam shuddered. He could feel James' eyes on him, but he refused to look his way.

_**Adam (1:11 PM):** And if I was?_

_**James (1:11 PM):** Depends on how much you want it all over your face._

_**Adam (1:12 PM):** We should really get to filming._

_**James (1:13 PM):** Your place at 8? Lay a towel down?_

Adam gently placed his phone face down on his desk. He didn't reply, didn't want to, just quietly started launching everything to start recording for the gameplay.

 

 

  
When Adam got home after work, he tried not to watch the clock too closely, just opened up a Twitch stream as a means of preoccupying his mind while he made dinner. A part of him thought James wasn't going to come, thought it would be more merciful if he didn't, but Adam's phone lit up with a text while he was cleaning up. He could feel his heart start to race in his chest.

_**James (7:47 PM):** Leaving soon. Last chance to back out._

_**Adam (7:47 PM):** You're really blowing up my phone today, Willems._

_**James (7:48 PM):** Can you blame me for being excited?_

_**Adam (7:48 PM):** Just come over._

The knock came to Adam’s apartment door mere minutes later. Doing everything he could to maintain his composure, Adam padded over to the door and swung it open, met with James' grinning face and an exclamation of "Surprise!"

"I've had enough surprises for one week," Adam replied, stepping aside so James could come in. "You want water or something?" He didn't really realise what he'd asked until James shot him a devious look.

"Had plenty," James said. "Not to ruin the surprise." As he said it, he shut the door behind him, closing in on his coworker. Silence fell between them as he stared Adam down. "Are you into kissing much?"

Adam snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him forward, closing the distance between them. He breathed "very" onto James' lips before he kissed him. Slowly, they began to explore each other; Adam's grip tightened around James' waist as he felt his body tingle with pleasure. James deepened the kiss and gently walked Adam backwards until he was against the wall, and Adam knew he'd made the right decision. He hummed a pleased noise into James' mouth.

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate when James gave Adam a look of concern. "Is this..." he said, a little more breathlessly than he'd probably hoped, "...are you okay?"

Adam laughed a little. "I'm great, you?"

“Well, I kind of need to pee, but I’m good otherwise.”

“Good to know,” Adam replied with a smile, and he kissed James again, this time with a little more fervour. He felt tension letting out of James' shoulders, followed by a warm hand creeping under his own shirt, pushing the hem up to splay out on his abs. Adam could tell what James wanted, and he broke the kiss off so he could remove the offending piece of clothing. He could sense James' eyes roving over his body; he loved the feeling of being admired like that.

James hooked two fingers into Adam's belt loop and tugged him toward the couch. Adam allowed himself to be navigated gently backward until the backs of his knees hit the soft leather. Not breaking eye contact with James, he lowered himself down slowly. James followed suit in pulling off his shirt before climbing into Adam's lap, straddling him and grabbing both sides of his face to kiss him even more passionately. Adam moaned softly into the corner of James' mouth, at once feeling manhandled and realising he wanted more. He could feel James’ erection pressing insistently into his pelvis, and his on James’ thigh.

"Jesus, James," Adam all but whimpered.

James pressed a hand between their lower bodies and grabbed hold of the bulge in his own pants. "Adam, fuck, I have to piss so badly."

Adam responded by fixing his hands on James' hips and thrusting upward, pulling a guttural moan from James’ throat. "Don't you dare move." James whined and began to grind down on Adam, doing anything he could to create friction between the two of them.

Adam's grip tightened and he jerked his hips against James' movements so that they were dry humping in earnest. The layers of fabric between him and James rubbed roughly against his cock, and he groaned at the sensation. Adam gazed above him at the obscene display as James arched his back, thighs trembling. His hair was mussed and his face and chest were flushed red with arousal. He was squirming in Adam's lap now, clearly doing everything in his power to hold it. Adam pressed the palm of his hand firmly against James' bladder.

"Oh, fuck me," James moaned, bucking his hips wildly. "I don't know if I can hold on."

Adam leaned up so he could plant a quick peck on James' lips. "Then let go," he said, almost in a whisper.

That was all it took before Adam felt a warm wetness spreading on the front of his pants. Hot liquid began to seep through the fabric of James' pants immediately to Adam's jeans and underwear. James tensed and released with pleasure, convulsing in Adam's lap; his head was thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream, an expression exactly how Adam had seen it earlier that day in his mind’s eye. A puddle began to spread beneath them as fluid spilled out of James’ cock and leaked onto the couch below. His stream continued for a few long moments before tapering off, making James go limp and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Adam’s eyes wandered up and down James’ figure, drinking in the sight of James blushing and panting with a colossal wet patch on the front of his jeans.

"Fuck, that was hot," Adam remarked.

James let out a bashful chuckle. "I told you to lay a towel down," he replied breathlessly, gazing downward to see Adam's pants soaked and piss dripping down the side of couch.

"Nah, it's leather, I'll be fine." Before James could move to grab a towel, Adam pushed himself up and kissed him again. He fumbled single-handedly with the fly on his jeans for a moment before James took the hint and, breaking the kiss, hopped off of Adam's lap so he could remove the soaked clothing from his lower half. Adam shoved his pants and underwear down, revealing his cock wet and standing at attention. He gave it a couple of long strokes as he watched James undress and climb back into Adam's lap.

James spit into his palm, wrapped it around both their cocks and began to jerk himself and Adam off in tandem. Adam threw his head back so hard he hit it on the arm of the couch and cut himself off mid-moan with a curse. James laughed but didn’t relent on his strokes, giving him no time to be embarrassed. Watery precum dribbled from James’ cock onto Adam’s, lubricating the two of them more with each pass of James’ hand.

“Fuck, James, I’m not gonna last like this,” Adam whimpered. He detected a lustful glint in James’ eye who, instead of backing off or stopping, stroked them both even faster, thrusting up into his hand to create that much more friction between their erections. Watching James push into his own grip so desperately, Adam felt his climax chase him at full force. It was only a moment later that he was gone. His orgasm ripped through his whole body, and he saw stars behind his eyelids as his cum shot onto his stomach and James’s hand.

James was fixated on Adam’s body underneath him, biting his lip at the sight of him spasming in climax. He released Adam’s cock and shuffled forward, knowing he would be too sensitive to keep going. Instead, James began jerking off furiously over Adam’s face. He let out a stuttered gasp when he felt Adam’s tongue lap at the head of his cock.

“Fuck, can I…?”

“Do it,” Adam moaned, gliding his tongue around the tip of James’ throbbing cock.

After a few more impassioned strokes, James groaned languidly as he came in thick spurts all over Adam’s cheek, onto his lips, and into his mouth. Adam couldn’t help but lick it up and swallow it all down, wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

Their laboured panting in the otherwise-silent room was suddenly loud as they both came down from their post-orgasm highs.

“Oh my god,” Adam exclaimed, dropping his head onto the cushion below it and letting his eyelids droop, revelling in the afterglow.

James dismounted him and bounded away in search of a towel. “Where do you keep your-”

“Second door on the right,” Adam replied. He wasn’t looking in James’ direction, just staring blankly at the tiles on the ceiling and absorbing everything that had just transpired. He listened to James as he rifled through the linen closet and padded softly back to the living room. He felt a soft towel on his face as James wiped residual semen off of him, then saw a smile he was glad only he could see.

“So I guess my jeans are ruined,” James joked.

“Well, there’s this cool new thing called a washing machine that I have,” Adam quipped, sitting up, “if you don’t mind lounging around in my apartment for an hour with no pants.”

James chuckled warmly. “I dunno if I’m ready for round two just yet.”

 

 

  
The following day, Adam ambled into the office in the middle of a conversation that James and Lawrence were having.

“Why would they be on the filming computer? They’re for the editors, nobody edits there,” Lawrence said.

“Why would what be there?” Adam inquired as he flung his bag at the foot of his desk.

“We’re missing a bunch of assets for Dungeons and Dragons that I swear are on here,” James said, clicking through folders haphazardly on the filming computer.

“They’re not on the Google Drive?” Adam asked. James shook his head by way of responding. Adam wandered over to the aforementioned computer, watching him wade through the directories. He arrived just in time for James to pull up an oddly familiar directory from the desktop that made Adam’s face redden when he realised what it was.

“Uhh, I don’t think they’re in there,” Adam said quickly, watching James scroll through the files list.

“You couldn’t find fuck all in here,” James griped. “Old thumbnails, unused photoshops… is this raw webcam footage? Why is this even in here?” Before Adam could get another word out, James was double-clicking the file, which VLC dutifully launched.

“Is there a reason we saved footage from the last Demo Disk on here, or are we just clogging up-” James stopped speaking as he clicked through the video’s timeline, landing on a few seconds of footage where he saw himself squirming in his chair. He looked to Adam - whose face was both guilty and a veritable shade of scarlet - and he found exactly the answer he was looking for. “Never mind. Let’s try another folder, I swear they’re here somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! shoutout to brian, my usual beta, for editing bits and pieces of this fic via facebook messenger like we're in the stone ages (he refused to edit the whole thing himself since there was watersports lmao). you can find me on tumblr at [betrayalgrumps](http://betrayalgrumps.tumblr.com), and if you feel so inclined, i welcome fic prompts in my [inbox](http://betrayalgrumps.tumblr.com/ask) whenever!


End file.
